With advancements in machine and product development, more and more machines and products are being interconnected via internet channels. The expansion of the internet-of-things to encompass smart systems and devices in home, industrial, and other business contexts raise technical challenges including the need to consolidate and aggregate data across devices associated with the user, the need to control and manage the flow of information from devices to third parties (privacy, filtering, protection), and the need to easily track and refresh a user's inventory of smart devices in a manner that allows key data to remain associated with the user while the user's inventory, device associations, and personal/business associations change over time.